


I've Got Troubles

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted 10-3-04</p></blockquote>





	I've Got Troubles

“I just want to forget my troubles for ten minutes. Can you help me do that?”

“You have troubles?” Luke raised an eyebrow as he slid a cup of coffee in front of her. “That coffee can’t cure?”

“There are such things.” Lorelei nodded and took a sip of the steaming brew. “Hard as it is to believe.” She sighed and set the cup down. “Troubles that involve opening a business with the help of an irate Frenchman and a new mother.” She ticked off two fingers. “A headstrong daughter…”

“Wonder where that trait came from.”

Lorelei ticked off another finger, making sure it was her middle one, barely glancing at Luke to make sure he saw it. “And a very faint memory of a kiss that continues to distract me from all of the above.”

“Distracting, hmm?”

She lifted the coffee cup, using it to hide her smile. “Yes. A bit.”

“A bit.”

“A bit.” She took a drink, struggling to keep her smile under control. Luke gave her a quick grin and she lost the battle, nearly spilling coffee all over herself in the process. 

“Distracting,” Luke nodded and wiped the counter in front of her, leaning in slightly. “I like the sound of that.”

“Which might be why I’m here. What with the needing to forget all my problems and worries.”

“Using me at this early stage of the game, are you?” He leaned even closer, resting his elbows on the counter. His hands almost touched hers, his face close enough that all she could concentrate on were his eyes. 

“Not using so much as taking advantage.”

“Taking advantage of me.”

“See? Doesn’t that sound better?”

He caught one hand and began stroking it with his thumb. “You taking advantage of me.”

Lorelei struggled for breath, staring it Luke’s thumb as it swept across her hand in slow, lazy strokes. His voice was rough and low and raspy and all she could think of suddenly was the night she’d spent in his apartment above the shop and the sound of his voice when they’d woken up in the morning. The sound in his voice when she’d told him about her dream. That something deep and sexy that she hadn’t even realized was anything more than Luke.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

She swallowed and blushed, still staring at their hands. Looking up would be seeing him and she wasn’t sure she could quite look him in the eye. He turned her hand over and began teasing her palm with light touches. “Nothing.”

“You think you might need some distracting tonight?”

Her eyes shot up to his and she blinked, unable to look away from them. “To…night?”

“I was thinking I could leave Lane in charge and maybe come over. Watch a movie or something.”

“Something.”

“I’d make dinner.”

“Okay.”

Luke smiled and released her hand, straightening as the bell above the diner’s door clanged in the distance. “Drink your coffee.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Luke?”

“Maybe tomorrow I’ll ask you that question.”

He walked away, smiling victoriously, as she blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-3-04


End file.
